lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Cosmic Blast
''Cosmic Blast is a Booster Pack. It follows the ''Shadows of Arcanum set, and is followed by the Boundary of the Duelist set. Features Cover Card: Dark Magician - The Original Master Magician Booster Set Number: 308 Set art colour: White Vortex Contains: Many Spellcaster, LIGHT, and Fairy support Special thanks to LHK and Mofiz for their contributions. Contents￼ There are 80 cards in total. These are comprised of: *1 Holographic Rare *6 Ultra Parallel Rare (Also available as Extra Secret Rare) *10 Super Parallel Rare (Also available as Extra Secret Rare) *20 Normal Parallel Rare *44 Shatterfoil Rare Card List * (CMBL-JP001) Demolten * (CMBL-JP002) Entombed Maiden of the Dragon Riders (Normal Parallel Rare) * (CMBL-JP003) Bujin Tenjin * (CMBL-JP004) Madolche Briochearl * (CMBL-JP005) Minuet the Melodious Diva * (CMBL-JP006) Fluffal Lynx * (CMBL-JP007) Geargiarquebus * (CMBL-JP008) Reigan, Archer of Gusto * (CMBL-JP009) Morphtronic Headphon * (CMBL-JP010) Bossa Nova the Melodious Diva * (CMBL-JP011) Ancient Gear Howitzer * (CMBL-JP012) Raidraptor - Smashing Hawk * (CMBL-JP013) Raidraptor - Resistance Strix * (CMBL-JP014) D/D Warp Slime * (CMBL-JP015) Blackwing - Twister the Swift Scroll * (CMBL-JP016) Assault Blackwing - Williwaw the Quick Blast * (CMBL-JP017) Malefic Judgment Dragon * (CMBL-JP018) Malefic Ancient Gear Golem * (CMBL-JP019) Chaos Sage of Wisdom (Ultra Parallel Rare) * (CMBL-JP020) Knight of Black Chaos * (CMBL-JP021) Ebon Magician Girl * (CMBL-JP022) Clear Wing Astro Dragon * (CMBL-JP023) Astro Exelsior * (CMBL-JP024) Graviton Astronaut * (CMBL-JP025) Graviton Cell * (CMBL-JP026) Photon Penguin * (CMBL-JP027) Galaxy Gatekeeper * (CMBL-JP028) Tiny Angel * (CMBL-JP029) Moss, the Quickblow Driver * (CMBL-JP030) Burns, the Incineration Driver * (CMBL-JP031) Aaltonen, the Furious Driver * (CMBL-JP032) Röhrl, the Rebellious Driver * (CMBL-JP033) Merchant of Shiranui * (CMBL-JP034) Last Stand of "C" * (CMBL-JP035) Exo, the Lolicon * (CMBL-JP036) McRae, the Dirt Overlord * (CMBL-JP037) The Void of Chaos * (CMBL-JP038) Dark Magician - Sorcerer of Chaos * (CMBL-JP039) Hemera the Origin of Day (Ultra Parallel Rare/Extra Secret Rare) * (CMBL-JP040) Tri-Photon Wing Astro Dragon * (CMBL-JP041) Dark Magician Girl - Dark Magic Priestess (Normal Parallel Rare) * (CMBL-JP042) Dark Magician - The Original Master Magician (Ultra Parallel Rare/Extra Secret Rare/Holographic Rare) * (CMBL-JP043) Light Armored Dark Magician (Super Parallel Rare) * (CMBL-JP044) Photon Wing Astro Draconis * (CMBL-JP045) Uranus the Origin of the Heavens * (CMBL-JP046) Angel of Time * (CMBL-JP047) Dark Magician - Ebon Magician of Illusions * (CMBL-JP048) Spooky Witch of the Wild Forest * (CMBL-JP049) Photon Wing Astro Sage Dragon * (CMBL-JP050) Azazel, the Ghost of Gross Nightmares * (CMBL-JP051) Odd-Eyes Cluster Dragon * (CMBL-JP052) Toivonen, the Tarmac Expert * (CMBL-JP053) Astro Fusion * (CMBL-JP054) Tricky Spell 1 * (CMBL-JP055) Tricky Spell 2 * (CMBL-JP056) Tricky Spell 3 * (CMBL-JP057) Card of Fibonacci * (CMBL-JP058) The Closed Eight * (CMBL-JP059) Victory Garland * (CMBL-JP060) Chaos Magic Ritual (Normal Parallel Rare) * (CMBL-JP061) Splash Wave (Super Parallel Rare/Extra Secret Rare) * (CMBL-JP062) Statue of Sealed Magic * (CMBL-JP063) Overlay Weapon * (CMBL-JP064) Scepter Strike * (CMBL-JP065) Chaos Scepter Blast * (CMBL-JP066) Teleportation Device * (CMBL-JP067) Empowered Wand * (CMBL-JP068) Astro Cosmic Rebirth * (CMBL-JP069) Pot of Yin-Yang (Ultra Parallel Rare/Extra Secret Rare) * (CMBL-JP070) Heavenly Synchro Summon * (CMBL-JP071) Level Scale * (CMBL-JP072) Goodbye to Gravity * (CMBL-JP073) Duplication Cast of Dark Magic * (CMBL-JP074) Gurney Flap * (CMBL-JP075) Ring of Fire * (CMBL-JP077) Students' Riot * (CMBL-JP078) Power of the CEO * (CMBL-JP079) Risky Draw * (CMBL-JP080) Solemn Wrath (Ultra Parallel Rare/Extra Secret Rare) Category:Booster Pack Category:ARC-V Kingdoms Booster Pack